


Betrayal

by HangryMoses



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangryMoses/pseuds/HangryMoses
Summary: I wrote this for World Mental Health Day but forgot to post!





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to look at what may have happened if MC had managed to steal Noah away but from Hope’s perspective. A lot of people see Hope as controlling and a narcissist so I thought it would be interesting to maybe look at why she was that way. I hope you enjoy and please note I haven’t intended this story to be offensive to anyone who suffers from any mental health issue!

“WHAT THE F...UCK!” The last word left her mouth, but she may aswell have said nothing. Her microphone had been turned off to avoid anything being heard on live TV. The crowd had been cheering and roaring as Hope and Noah had won this years Love Island, they were their ultimate couple goals. But now? The crowd had been stunned into silence when Noah smirked into the cameras looking directly at MC and boldly declared he wasn’t going to share the money. Hope could only watch, mouth agape as the love of her life jumped down from stage and he ran over to MC, embracing her before passionately kissing her in front of everyone.

Even Caroline was left speechless, “ehh... so, we didn’t really see this actually happening”. Hope’s head snapped towards Caroline, “what do you mean by actually happening?” Hope demanded. Caroline looked uneasy, her mouth opened but the producers were one step ahead. The video reel pulled up with a montage of Hope and Noah’s best bits, if you could even call it that now. With the added bonus of all the moments MC and Noah had snuck around behind Hope’s back. They showed the private moments in the beach hut where Hope had been crying her eyes out after MC attempted Operation Nope, other times where she had talked about her crippling anxiety and her abusive childhood where her self esteem had been shattered by her mother. There were moments where Hope talked about the wall she put up, so high to avoid anyone seeing how emotionally vulnerable she really was. She talked about finally letting her guard down for Noah, the first man, no, person she had trusted in a long time. The colour drained from Hope’s face as she watched the next clip come up. The final night of the villa, she watched as MC and Noah pulled the covers over each other on the roof terrace as Hope had slept blissfully unaware downstairs, unaware that the man she loved had cheated on her. Hope felt mortified hearing them both admit their feelings for one another, laughing at her expense and their muffled moans from underneath the covers. The video cut out and again silence echoed throughout the crowd and Villa. 

Hope was totally oblivious to anything that had gone with MC and Noah. Sure, she knew MC fancied him rotten and had tried to pull some moves on him before. But Noah had flat out denied anything happening between them, he had promised her. Had she been betrayed by everyone? She looked towards her other Islanders. Those who had left earlier than the Final seemed to know, their faces full of pity for Hope. The final couples however, seemed to be as horrified as Hope was. Bobby was staring at MC with tears in his eyes and his mouth half open. The poor guy had also been played and back stabbed by MC and Noah, she wanted to cuddle him close Hope thought to herself. Lottie’s hands has covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face, Gary looked on disgusted at MC and Noah, Noah had now casually draped his arm around MC like nothing had ever happened. Chelsea’s expression remained confused, not knowing where her loyalties lay in this situation. And finally, Hope turned to look at Lucas. His eyes expressed sorrow but there was no shock on his face. Lucas had warned Hope previously, but at the time of their date Hope thought he was just trying to turn her heard. His words stung in her memory now, “just keep your eyes open and your options open, you don’t want to tie yourself down to a guy like Noah straight away.” Lucas had left the Villa but then returned along with Hannah, how much did they both see and hear and yet neither of them told Hope a thing?!

Hope looked out to the crowd, at MC and Noah. MC smirked at Hope as she nestled closer into Noah’s chest, Noah held her tighter and laughed at her. Hope couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer and burst into tears on the stage. She felt arms wrap round her and Lottie cooed to her “oh Hope, I’m so sorry... I... I had no idea, t..t..to think they were cheating on you like this, omg babe, I’m so angry at them!” The booing start. It grew louder and more intense. Her eyes clung shut, Hope couldn’t believe the guy she loved had just mugged her off like this on live TV, her love had been stolen away from her and now the crowd were booing at her?! She felt like a child again, small and insignificant, just like her mother would tell her. Her mother’s words rung now in her head “who would ever want to love you, look at you. You’re not worthy of anyone’s love or attention. No one likes you.” Everything her mother had said was true, she deserved all this and had no one to blame but herself. “Get me out of here, please Lottie” she begged into her friends shoulder. “Babe, it’s not you that needs to leave, we’re all on your side, look!” Lottie reassured her. Hope peeked one of her eyes open and gasped. 

Security were now forcing a line to break in the crowd for MC and Noah to leave. The crowd booed loudly at them as they passed through their somewhat secure exit. Their smugness had now been replaced with a panicked look as they tried to escape from the hatred of the crowd. Insults were hurled at them as they passed Hope could hear, “PRICK!” some would shout, “SLAG!” others would yell. Security finally helped them reach their getaway vehicle and the two of them were bundled into the back before being sped away. The crowd now turned their attention back to Hope on the stage, still being held by Lottie. Bobby sheepishly walked up to the stage and held both the girls in his arms as he cried with Hope. They had both been betrayed and both were now heartbroken. The crowd begun cheering and clapping, some shouted out “we love you Hope! We love you Bobby!” Hope wondered to herself maybe if her mother was wrong about everything she said?

Months had now passed. MC and Noah were still together as far as Hope was aware, but they were completely off the scene now. The public backlash to their relationship was crazy, especially after how they had broken the news to Hope on live TV. Noah had remained quiet and refused to comment any time the paps had caught him out in public. MC had been slightly more vocal and claimed everything. The producers edited the clips to make them both look like bad people she had told one magazine deal. Hope was faking the relationship and only wanted the money MC told two daytime TV hosts, then argued with them when they questioned her. She finally claimed on Instagram that Hope was lying about her anxiety and was only acting like that to gain sympathy from the public. The public did not take well to this claim and branded MC as ‘evil’ and Noah as ‘coward’. MC and Noah seemed to drop off the radar after that, making their social media’s private and both refusing to comment or talk about what happened on Love Island.

Hope on the other hand had begun to meet with her therapist weekly after the Love Island Final. She felt hollow after it, almost numb with pain and struggled to see how she would get through the heartbreak. Those first few weeks after the Villa, she contemplated hurting herself and in her darkest moments thought of suicide. Being able to talk to a therapist and of course Lottie and Bobby were the only things really keeping her going. She refused lucrative magazine deals or attending public events. It was only in recent months that Hope had begun to feel like herself again. She started accepting deals and invites to events as a way to talk about mental health issues and to raise awareness. It wasn’t long before the charity Mind approached Hope and asked her to be one of their ambassadors. She finally felt happy again, like there was some degree of control again in her life. 

Hope sighed heavily and composed herself. She picked up the stack of plates from her kitchen worktop and brought them through to her living room coffee table. She smiled. Chelsea was pouring out glasses of champagne and Gary moaned “not this fancy shit again, can’t we just have beers?”. Lottie rolled her eyes at him and laughed, “what have we got here in my bag, Gar?!” she teased before pulling out a four pack of Tennents. “Yesssss Tee-Tee!!” Gary shouted as he grabbed the beers. Bobby shut the front door and came back into the living room balancing a big box of Indian food. “Right, yous are all due me a tenner for this!” He shouted out as he started unloading the box of food onto the coffee table, “pass me a can too Gar-Bear, pweeease” Bobby said mockingly before he quickly dodged the can Gary threw his way.

Hope laughed at them all. This was all she ever wanted. She never thought Love Island would be where she met a group of friends she could trust, friends she could finally call her finally. 

After all the betrayal and heartbreak, maybe she would be OK.


End file.
